saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akeno Izanami
Akeno Izanami is a high school student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. She attends Bakusou Academy with her childhood friend, classmate, and dorm mate Akira Izanagi. Appearance In-Game In-game, Akeno wears a dark blue, skin-tight shirt with segmented armor plating on her arms, black leggings with cyan embroidery, skirted armor, white knee-high boots, a lightweight metal chestplate/backplate, and a white overcoat worn under the armor. The armor plating is silver with blue details, with Tsukishiro & Shirafune in their Channeler forms holstered on her thighs. Once UNAVAILABLE occurred, Akeno changes her outfit. Now, she wears a shortened, sleeveless kimono with a white and pale blue pattern designed to resemble snow; white, sleeved gloves under a set of lightly armored bracers; an additional tunic tied underneath the Obi sash forming a pair of coattails; light shoulder armor; reinforced black thigh-highs under silver greaves; and heeled boots. Hakuren is sheathed behind her waist, while Tsukishiro and Shirafune remain holstered on her thighs. Real Life Akeno commonly wears the standard uniform of Bakusou Academy, being a black stylized blazer with a white button-down t-shirt and a blue ribbon, with a black skirt and black leggings, along with black dress shoes; female uniforms are required to have this blue ribbon, with a pin on the blazer's lapel denoting what class and year the student is in. Unlike her friend, Akeno follows her school's dress code for the most part, leaving the top button of her shirt unbuttoned to allow her to breathe since the t-shirts that the school's dress code are a little tight on the neck. Outside of school, Akeno normally wears a tank-top with varying designs over a white t-shirt, blue denim short shorts, black stockings, a flannel shirt tied around her waist, a silver necklace with a blue gem to match the one she gave to Akira, and a pair of sneakers. Background Akeno lived a humble and noble life, where she would stand up for the children who were bullied whenever she went out. She first met Akira during a meeting between their families, and she came down with a case of "love at first sight." After the meeting, Akeno became highly infatuated with the boy, even buying him a rather expensive necklace as a birthday gift. She was overjoyed when he returned the favor and bought her a matching necklace for her birthday. The two of them grew up to be smart individuals, though Akeno seemed to have taken to keeping Akira in check should someone tick him off. She now attends Bakusou Academy with her dear friend. Personality As with Akira, Akeno has been shown to be a smart and resourceful girl, often using her intelligence to get out of a situation. Akeno is a very noble person, standing up for those who can't protect themselves and having high expectations for behavior. Though tough on people, she generally means no ill will, only seeking the best for others. Her motivation in a fight is quiet and focused, showing her resolve with a silent glare and few spoken words. More often than not, she ends encounters without ever saying a single word, or speaking maybe a sentence at most. Nothing is to be wasted in Akeno's eyes: everything must have purpose. Due to her honorable personality, she refuses to kill people unless a specific reason is given or they have proven themselves unworthy of living in her eyes. She absolutely despises fighting dirty and using any unfair advantage to win, instead focusing on well-formulated and perfectly calculated counterattacks, wasting no effort and making the absolute most out of all of her attacks. Aside from this, Akeno is a nice and caring girl, often worrying about her friends' problems instead of her own issues. Her friends often call her the "big sister" of the group, as her elegance and tendency to dote on her friends' needs remind them of a caring older lady. At the mention of Akira, Akeno spirals into a lovestruck trance, rambling on and on about how wonderful he is until cut off, usually by the boy in question. As a result of their closeness, she's very protective and defensive of him, immediately questioning Akira about his relationship with any girl he talks to and pouting when he's with another girl. When solely in Akira's company, she tends to overemphasize her kindness and elegance, doting on him almost like a mother and showering him in affection. Another by-product of their closeness is their shared flair for style, though Akeno's flair is much more subdued and subtle. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Nymph *'Aera Type:' Transmutation *'Occupation:' Sword-for-Hire/Bounty Hunter *'Main Equipment' **Tsukishiro & Shirafune **Hakuren (Twin Tanto - Normal Form)/Hiewari (Kabutowari - Released Form) **Throwing knives Akeno chose to become a Nymph due to their affinity to Water, and to contrast Akira and keep him in check in a worst-case scenario. Her Energy Bending affinity lies in Transmutation, allowing her to generate Aera shields, though she has dabbled in Emission and Alteration a bit for the Aera Blast and Weapon Release techniques respectively. While Akira created his unique Chromatic Flames, Akeno chose to learn Ice, a combination of Wind and Water. Akeno specializes in dual-wielding, using a pair of specialized Aera Channellers built on the rare transforming frame capable of releasing extremely cold gusts of wind or super sharp icicles while also transforming into a pair of swords for close-quarters combat. Her primary weapon is Tsukishiro, a hybrid Aera Channeller capable of switching between an ornate pistol and a Japanese Daito. Tsukishiro is wielded in the right hand, while she wields the smaller Shirafune in her left hand. While Tsukishiro is a Japanese Daito, Shirafune is a Japanese Shoto, about the size of a Wakizashi. If Akeno is in a position where her Channellers are incapable of discharging, she can releases Area Blasts or concentrate her energy to form a dense Aera barrier in a pinch. In addition, Akeno uses Elemental Flow on her blades, alternating between using the Wind variant to increase her speed and sharpness or the Water variant for fluidity in movements. She's learned to combine the two variants to coat the blades in ice, then release a concentrated Aera Blast to fire off the frozen energy as a projected slash while using her swords. Due to specializing in Ice, her Aera levels are above average for a Nymph, with competence in wielding Wind and Water independently. Thanks to her training, Akeno can create high-pressure gusts of wind that can cut through fabrics or high-pressure water jets that can cut through steel. Combining these high-pressure techniques allows her to create a powerful sword substitute with her hands, some water, and the air around her. This Pressure Slash has a few imposed limits, but its highest priority limit is: "I must cut someone or something, or I will take double the damage that strike should have dealt." In a pinch, Akeno holds both her hands out and generates a Pressure Slash between her fists, which she can either launch as a projectile or maintain between her fists to use for hand-to-hand combat. Her latest weapon is Hakuren, a twin set of Tanto blades that Akeno dual-wields in a reverse grip. This grip type allows for quicker, more aggressive swings that she can increase the speed/cutting power or movement fluidity of using Elemental Flow. She's even learned to use her Pressure Slash on Hakuren's blades to create a deadly, razor-sharp whirlwind. These weapons were forged for Akeno to learn Weapon Release with, though they are used in tandem Tsukishiro or Shirafune at times, often with one of the Channelers acting as a long-range distraction or a parrying device so she can move in and strike quickly with one Hakuren blade. Trivia *Akeno's name is taken from the High School DxD character of the same name. *Her last name comes from Izanami, the wife of Izanagi in the Shinto religion, and also from the Persona 4 game. *Her three sizes are: cm. *Her weapons are named after certain attack that the Bleach character Rukia Kuchiki uses. *Akeno's in-game design is partially based off of Suzuka Gongen, the Ultimate Persona of Chie Satonaka from Persona 4. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Female Category:EUO Player Category:Character Category:Nymph (EUO)